Can you feel this magic in the air?
by Tiva all the way baby
Summary: Rehearsal dinner can change everything. Tony and Ziva finally get together. Gibbs and Abby stop using each other for sex and get together. An McGee get's engaged to the girl of his dreams. Just when it feels like nothing can wrong...everything is blown to hell. Tiva, Gabby, and McGee/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit! Where are they?" Ziva said running around her bedroom looking for her black stilletos. Today was Jimmy and Breena's wedding rehearsle and Tony was her date. She still couldn't believe she was letting Tony take her. Especially as her date.

She heard a knock at her door and she cursed under her breath. It was most likely Tony. She felt her self shiver at his name. He was just her partner. A partner who had amazing brown hair. And green eyes she could lost in. And that damn oh so charming smile. No! He is just her partner.

"Come in!" She yelled. She heard the door being opened then shut. "Come here!" She yelled. She heard Tony's heavy footsteps coming down the hall. "I'm looking for my stilletos." She said.

"The black one's? With the peep toes?" Tony asked her. She whirled around and rose her eyebrow. She nodded. "There in my car. Remember that night Abby wanted us to get all dressed up to go that really expensive restruant? Well you left them in my car" Tony said. He walked out and returned in a matter of 5 minutes with the shoes.

He put them on her. She really wished he hadn't insisted on doing so. Everytime his fingers grazed her skin she felt passion run through her veins. But, they were just partners. Yep. That's all. Just partners. Who the hell were they kidding? They would be just partners when Gibbs quits drinking coffee.

* * *

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled. What the hell was taking so long? Finally she emerged from their bedroom. She was wearing a strapless, short black dress with red 4-inch heels. Gibbs pulled her in and moaned into her ear. "Why do you do this to me Abs? You tempt me." He whispered.

She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. God did she love him. But, right now it was just sex. And it would stay that way. Unless Gibbs ever wants more. Which she doubted.

He slid his hand up her dress. She moaned in pleasure. She was wearing black lacy panties and strapless bra to match. She had fancier ones. From La Perla. She and Ziva had bought them together. Ziva and her had agreed to only use them if they were serious about the guy. So far her nor Ziva had touched the matching set.

"We're going to be late" She whispered. He picked her up and set her on the kitchen table."Gibbs! No! We're going to be late!" She said. As much as her body disagreed she pushed him off of her and smoothed her dress. Gibbs pouted the whole way to the rehearsle dinner.

* * *

"Can't we just skip the dinner?" Bethany moaned into McGee's ear. They were laying on the bed and McGee was showering her body in kisses.

"I wish." McGee moaned but, got up and then helped Bethany up. He had met her at a book store. She had brown hair, green eyes and a great body. He was in love with her. She was a baker. She had a country side but, that's what he loved about her.

He opened the car door for her and she stepped in. She had long tan legs that adored. She was wearing a sapphire blue dress that came right above the knee. He was having trouble keeping his hands to himself. On the way to the rehearsle dinner he glanced over and saw her smiling out the window at a family walking through the park. He hoped to have that someday. With her.

They had been dating for almost two years and he was just waiting on the right time to ask her. But, for that he would need the team's help. Big time.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter two(: The song that gave the inspiration for this was Getting You home By: Chris Young(: Enjoy! **

"You look beautiful by the way" Tony commented helping her out of the mustang. She smiled and felt a blush rush to her cheeks. God, he loved her. Wait, he was her partner. Why was he thinking that? He pushed it out of his mind.

He saw Gibbs and Abby pull up. Uh-Oh, Gibbs looked pissed. Abby looked agitated. "I'm sorry that I couldn't satisfy your needs!" She yelled at him. Oh, Boss you got burned. Bad.

"It's not that! It's just, you seem like…we'll talk about it later" Gibbs said noting Tony and Ziva. Tony slipped an arm around her waist. Ziva's heart race picked up. This was happening. God, she needed to get a grip. This was Tony. Her partner. Nothing else**.**

* * *

Abby was pissed. He had complained the whole way here. She couldn't keep doing this. She loved him and he just wanted her for sex. No, she was going to put her foot down tonight.

Gibbs was mad. She had acted like she didn't even care. He couldn't keep doing this. He loved her and she just wanted him for sex. No, he was going to put his foot down tonight.

They caught each other's eye. Abby saw forgiveness and sadness. Gibbs saw compassion and trust. He smiled his oh so breathtaking smile and wrapped an arm around her waist. So much for putting his foot down. She just couldn't stay mad at him. She leaned into him like a girlfriend would do. She was going to pull away but, Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

Oh, how she loved him. But, he just didn't seem to love her back.

* * *

"I love you Tim." Bethany said to him. He pressed a light kiss to her hand before pulling her out of the car. With him she felt comfortable. Usually with guys she felt self conscious. But every date she had with Tim she had felt comfortable. It was just the vibe he gave off.

He spotted Tony and Ziva sitting with Gibbs and Abby. They were all laughing and he pulled Bethany closer. This was their first time meeting her. He felt her arms go around his waist and he smiled. He had finally found the one. He reached the table and introduced Bethany.

"Hi y'all. It's nice to meet you. I've heard such nice things about you!" Bethany said with her southern drawl. She may be southern but, god was she beautiful. Tim thought. The team stood up to greet her.

"Hey! My name's Abby. I'm so glad Timmy found a girl to make him happy" Abby said shaking Bethany's hand. Bethany smiled and moved on to Gibbs.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Gibbs." Gibbs said smiling.

"Wait, the Leroy Jethro Gibbs? The one who mainline's caffeine, usually in coffee? Boy, have I heard A LOT about you" Bethany smiled. Gibbs looked at McGee and smirked.

"So, this is the girl McLove can't stop talking about? It's a pleasure to meet you." Tony said kissing her hand. Bethany hadn't missed the way the girl –probably Ziva- had looked at her with jealousy.

"You must be Tony. The one that makes the movie references, the McNicknames, and the prankster? The one who is secretly in love with someone but, plays it off like he wants every woman with a skirt?" Bethany asked with a laugh. She shot a glance at Ziva when she had said in love. Ziva blushed.

"Tiny Tim here sure has told you a lot." Tony said glaring at McGee with a death glare.

"And you must be Ziva. I've heard a lot about you. All good things of course." Bethany smiled. She felt like she had been friends with these people all her life.

**A/N: S, what did ya think? I'm going to try and update every other day but, this Friday I will be leaving for a vacation but, I will return probably Thursday -the day after I get back. So I should have some to write(: **

**~Peacekies~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter three(: Song that inspired this: Dancing away with my heart by: Lady Antebellum**

"Would you care to dance?" Tony asked making her heart race. She bit her lip and was hesitant at first but, accepted.

"I have never…slow danced before." She admitted biting her lower lip. He looked at her in shock.

"Really? So….I'll be your first dance?" He asked smiling. He hoped to be her last. He could dance…very well. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her close and they danced.

Until some guy –Breena's cousin- asked her to dance. Ziva looked at Tony with a smile before saying "Um, no thank you. I am fine." Tony fought the urge to smirk.

She had turned down a hot guy. A hot guy with jet black hair. Baby blue eyes. And he was tall. Why did she turn him down? Well, because a certain brown haired, green eyed Special Agent had his arms around her. He made her mind get jumbled up. But, they were just partners.

* * *

Gibbs looked at Abby –currently dancing with some blonde haired man. His jaw clenched. That was his girl. Wait, what was he talking about? He couldn't claim her. There relationship was nothing. Just sex. But, not for him. He loved her.

She couldn't concentrate on dancing. Not when Gibbs was sitting alone. Tony and Ziva were dancing. McGee and Bethany were at the food table. And she was stuck with some blonde who's hand was going to get torn off if got any lower.

He shot a glance at Abby and the blonde man. His hand was barely above her butt. If he went any further south he was going to intervene. Abby glanced at him. Shit. She caught him looking at her.

"Remove your hand from my butt." She said through clenched teeth. The blonde guy just laughed at kept it there. She saw Gibbs jump out of his seat and stride over to them.

"Can I dance with the lady?" He asked. Abby smiled and let go of the blonde guy and started dancing with Gibbs. "So, were you going to let him keep it there?" Gibbs asked.

"I asked him to remove it. Tony was watching. I'm sure if you hadn't intervened he would've." Abby said smiling. Gibbs just chuckled and pulled her closer.

She felt loved in that moment.

* * *

"Tony? I need the team's help with something." McGee said to Tony and Ziva. Bethany had excuse herself to use the bathroom.

"Last time I heard those words…well let's just say I'm banned from moving things in Abby's lab." Tony said laughing.

"I'm going to propose to Bethany. I need you to get me reservations somewhere. Since you know like everybody. Ziva, I need you and Gibbs to keep her occupied for the day. Abby will hopefully help me pick out a ring." McGee explained to them. They both agreed quickly. When Gibbs and Abby returned he explained to them what was going on and the agreed with smiles.

"Are y'all whisperin about me?" Bethany asked smiling. Everyone looked up and realized the were all leaned in and looked like they were plotting a murder or something.

"Oh…uh, just talking about a….case" Tony stuttered. Ziva elbowed him and he stifled a groan. Bethany laughed and sat down. She was greeted by McGee putting an arm around her.

She loved him with all her heart.

**A/N: See that button right there? Can you please click it?(: You know you want to!**

**~PeaceKies~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the newest chapter(: Song that inspired this: Come a little closer by: Dierks Bentley. Last update until I get back from the beach! **

"I had a wonderful time Tony. Thank you for giving me my first slow dance" Ziva said with a smile. He smiled before leaning closer. Oh god, is he going to kiss her?

"I would kiss you but, that would make things at work a bit complitcated. Especially since tomorrow's Monday." Tony whispered. She felt her cheeks grow hot from a blush. He looked into her eyes. She pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and closed the gap.

He picked her up and carried her through the door kicking the door closed and proceeded down the hall.

Afterwards, they layed together in a state of beautiful exhaustion. What does this mean? Is it just another one night stand? Will he just leave in the morning and pretend it never happened? His next words proved her thoughts wrong.

"I love you SweetCheeks. I always have. I just…I never told you." He said. She smiled.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva said with a huge smile. She fell asleep with his strong arms protecting her from any harm that could ruin their blissed out world. Her head rested on his chest.

* * *

"Gibbs?" Abby asked before he even touched her. He drew his hand back to his side.

"Yeah Abs?" He asked with concern. He really hoped she didn't say they had to end this. The past week has been nothing but, bliss. He loved her. It was as simple as that.

"I love you." She said with a tear rolling down her face. He stared at her. Which only made her feel like she had made a big mistake.

"Your serious?" Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow. She nodded. What if he didn't love her back? What if she not only lost the love of her life but, her boss to.

"I love you to Abs." He admitted pulling her into a hug. She smiled and let a few tears come out.

For the first time for both of them in years….they made love.

* * *

"I love you." Bethany whispered before kissing his lips and slipping into her apartment. McGee respected her wish of no sex before marriage. Before the dinner rehearsle he was sure that if they hadn't had to go she would have let him take her right there in his apartment.

He respected her wish because, he loved her. Sure it was hard sometimes but, he had enough self control to wait for her.

McGee picked up the phone and called Ziva. He couldn't wait to ask Bethany. He just knew she would say yes. He smiled at the thought of the tomboy he knew who never did her hair just ran a brush through it, never wore make-up, and rarely dressed up, in a wedding dress.

"David" Ziva answerd out of breath. Why did he have a feeling she wasn't out on a run? He pushed the thought away.

"Plan McBeth in action." He said. He heard someone sigh and the phone line went dead. He really didn't want to know what was going on.

All he knew is that by this time tomorrow he would be engaged. He got nervous just thinking about it.

A few minutes later he heard the familiar ringtone of Beth's coming from inside the apartment.

Phase 1: Get her occupied. – Complete.

He pressed the down button on the elevator. His phone started ringing. "McGee." He said simply into the phone.

"Phase two complete." Tony said before hanging. He was pretty sure he heard some gasp. Again, he pushed the thought out of his head. Now all he had to do was get the ring. That was for tommorow.

"I found it." McGee told Abby pointing at a ring that fit Bethany so well. Abby smiled and got the man who had eyeing her since she walked in.

"Yeah Sugar?" He asked her. She ignored the sugar part and forced a fake smile.

"We need that in a size 5 please. I need it engraved to. On the inside he wants it to say "Your My Gillette." Thanks! Oh and can we have it done by two?" She said with a bubbly voice. She noticed his surprise and she leaned in and said "I'll show you a tattoo you can't see at first glance." She added a wink for good measure. Little did he know it was on her wrist where you check a pulse. It said "LJG." She had gotten just last night. At two am. When she woke up and had to have it done. She called him her heartbeat.

McGee smiled at the engraving. He had called her that when he saw a commercial for a Gillette and it had said "The best a man can get." She had laughed and pecked him on the cheek. He started calling her Gillette after that.

It was 10 am now. The whole team was gathering at one of the most expensive restruants in DC tonight at 6. All he knew was that they were getting in for free. He was so excited it wasn't even funny. Right now Ziva, Gibbs, and Bethany were at some diner eating lunch.

In just 8 hours he would –hopefully- be engaged. Hopefully? He had not doubts she would say yes.

**A/N: Let me know what you think(: I might update the next chapter tonight...not sure if I want to yet but, I'm leaning towards it. Please R&R!(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had to do it...I couldn't make you wait a week for this one...and the next one I'm about to upload...yes three chapters in ONE night(: I can't let you guys go a week without this happening(: Song that inspired me: First Love Song by: Luke Bryan**

It was killing him. Slowly devouring him. Knowing that right Ziva was not safe. Well she was but, she wasn't protected properly. Yes, she had Gibbs but, Gibbs wasn't her partner. He was.

His mind was clouded with her. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed. The way she washed her hair twice. She was convinced the the first wash left no smell, just washed away all the sweat and dirt.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number. He smiled at the thought of his caller ID in her phone. He had changed it last night to 'Hairy Butt.' Her's had always been 'Sweet Cheeks.'

Ziva's phone started ringing while she was sitting across from Gibbs and beside Bethany. She grabbed her phone from her purse and smiled. Gibbs looked at her smile and knew she was more happy than she'd been in a long time.

"Hey you." She said into the phone ignoring the looks she was getting from Gibbs and Beth. She could hear Tony's smile through the phone.

"Hey. I was just….missing you." He admitted. She felt a blush creep up into her cheeks and she smiled.

"You are incorrigble." She laughed into the phone. His heart started beating faster at the sound of her light laugh. He loved her.

"I love you SweetCheeks." He said with a huge smile. She let herself blush madly.

"I love you too." She said smiling, not caring if Gibbs had swung his head from the wall beside him to her so fast he could have whiplash.

It was then he realized – he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

Gibbs said with a half smile. Beth smiled at the pleasant invite Gibbs was looking at Ziva. She had just said I love you. Did DiNozzo know? The love as clear as day in Tony's eyes last night. Love brought his thoughts to Abby. She was with McGee at this very moment picking out an engagement ring for Beth. He hoped to pick one out for Abby one day. Ziva would of course help.

He was so lost in his thought s he didn't notice his phone ringing in his pants. He quickly answered it with a gruff "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey. Put on a straight face. The ring is picked out. Let Ziva take her home. Tell Ziva in code to get her spruced up. Tell Beth that the team is going out. McGee has some paperwork he has to do and will meet them at the restruant and Tony and Ziva will pick her up tonight at five-thirty." Abby's energetic voice said. He was straight faced through it all.

"Alright. I love you. See you soon." Gibbs said before snapping his phone shut and looking over at Beth. Ziva hung up the phone and looked up.

"Ziva, take Beth home. And remember Sofie Ranier." Gibbs said to Ziva. She remembered how Gibbs has stressed getting spruced up to play the Ranier woman. She got the clue.

"Beth, the team's getting together for a small outing. McGee's catching up on some paperwork so, he's gonna meet us there. Tony and Ziva'll pick you up at about five-thirty. We wanted to include you." and graciously accepted.

He climbed into his truck and took out his phone. "Hey Abs. It's in motion. What do I need to wear?" He asked. He knew what to wear. He just wanted to hear her voice. He was actually in love. He never would've thought he would fall in love again. Not after Shannon. But, here he was actually not caring about work but, about the voice of the woman he loved.

"Hey. And um, that suit that you wore to Kate's funeral. You looked….nice in it." He heard her say. He knew what the nice meant. It meant McGee was around and she couldn't say anything else. He smiled.

"I can't wait to see you in the dress I'm about to buy you." Gibbs said pulling up to a dress shop. He heard her smile.

"You don't have to do that. I was just gonna wear one of my old dresses." She said. He knew she was happy to be wearing a new dress. She had complained last night about how her old dresses were getting to short.

"I want to buy you something nice. It's what a good boyfriend would do." Gibbs said. She smiled and looked to where McGee has walked off. She bit her lower lip before escaping to a supply closet so, McGee wouldn't hear her.

"I want you home in 20 minutes. I miss you. I wanna run my hands over your chest. I want to feel you inside me. It's killing me. Get that damn dress and then get your ass home where a naked lady will be in your bed." Abby said smiling. She heard him sigh.

"Well, I don't know about a threesome. I mean you and that naked lady?" Gibbs said. She rolled her eyes but, laughed. She was so in love him.

"If you don't get home, me and that naked lady will start without you. I love you. See you soon." She said before snapping the phone shut and sneaking out of the supply closet. She was going home to the man she loved.

* * *

"You have no dresses!" Ziva complained coming out of Beth's closet. Beth bit her bottom and smiled an apolgizing smile.

"You can borrow my red one. Just get ready. Look your best. This restruant is known to take pictures of the customers. I will bring my black stilettos." Ziva told her. She was grateful for a friend like this. Her used-to-be bestfriend had told her she never wanted to see her again after Beth started to Tim.

"Thanks Ziva. You're a good friend. And uh, I hope things go well with Tony. He really does love you." Beth said smiling. Ziva looked at her with a warm smile. The love for Tony in Ziva's eyes made her think of Tim. She glanced down at her left ring finger.

She wished there was a ring there. But, Tim hadn't asked her. She was beginning to wonder if she should just ask him. Her hand flew to her necklace. It was a cross. She look at Ziva and noticed the star of david. She smiled at it. It was good to know that someone still respected their religion like she did.

Once Ziva left, Bethany got into the shower. She washed her hair with coconut shampoo and conditioner. She knew Tim loved the smell of coconut and she was going all out. She washed with coconut body wash and shaved her legs. She stepped out and dried herself off. She smiled at the deoderant before putting it on. Coconut of course. She hadn't bought it. Tim had. She opened the cabinet to find her strawberry lotion replaced with coconut lotion. Tim was really going crazy on it.

She lathered herself in coconut lotion. She walked into her closet and just grabbed her short black shorts and a tanktop to sit in until Ziva delievered her the dress. She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a matching set of black lace panties and bra. She let her hand linger to the set from La Perla. Nobody knew she had it. She just hoped she wasn't crazy for vowing to herself that she would never wear the expensive set of underwear unless it was with a man she truly loved. Tim was going to be that man.

As soon as he proposed-if he proposed.

**A/N: Let me know(: Next chapter will be up soon after this one(: **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Last chapter till I get back from the beach, this time I mean it(: Song that inspired this: She's everything by: Brad Paisley and it's your love by: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill(: Enjoy!**

"Tony? Is this okay?" Ziva asked stepping out with a floor length red, backless, v-necked dress. Her hair was curly and she was going with the natural make-up look. His jaw dropped and he fell speechless. "I will take that as a yes." Ziva added with a huge smile. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and brought her near.

"Tony? Could you?" Ziva asked slipping from his grip and holding out her star of David necklace. He smiled and she swept her hair up so he could see. After he fastened it he dropped a kiss on her shoulder drawing a smile onto her face.

"I love you so much." Tony whispered wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned against his chest and looked up. "I love you to." She said. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She intestified the kiss. Soon the were on the couch.

Tony's phone started ringing. Tony groaned before pulling it out. "This bet-oh, Hey Boss. No! I mean…I was uh…." Tony paused for a moment. "Right. Okay, we'll go pick her up." Tony paused again. "Yes, we'll remember the dress." Tony said before hanging up.

"Now where were we?" Tony smiled with a hunger in his eyes. Ziva chuckled before getting up and smoothing her dress.

"Come on! I already put the dress in the car. If we do not leave now, we will be late." Ziva said smiling. Tony frowned but, grabbed the keys opening the door for her. When the reached the steps Tony scooped her up and carried her down. Ziva was laughing the whole way.

The hotel manager –an older man- looked at them and thought "They must really be in love."

* * *

"I can't believe this is really happening! My little Timmy is getting engaged!" Abby said gushing. Gibbs smiled a little half smile. Abby leaned over and turned the radio on. She looked over at Gibbs and smiled. He started singing the song.

_It's your love, It just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me. I can't get enough._

_And if you wonder about the spell I'm under, it's your love._

Abby looked at him said "Your my world." He squeezed her hand.

"Your my universe." He said kissing her hand. She smiled and stared out the window.

"Do you want kids one day, Abs?" Gibbs wondered out loud. She looked him and smiled.

"As long as they call you Daddy." Abby smiled. Gibbs grinned and focused back on the road.

"What's your favorite name?" Abby asked him with a smile. He thought for a moment before coming up with the perfect answer.

"Catherine." He said with a smile remembering how Kate always loved the name.

Abby, who remembered to, beamed and nodded. "I love it maybe Catherine Marie Gibbs?" She asked with a huge smile. Gibbs nodded and smiled. He just wondered when something was going to come and ruin this happiness.

* * *

McGee was jumping with excitement he was already waiting at the large table. He saw Abby and Gibbs walk in and he couldn't help but, smile. Gibbs had an arm around Abby and she was drawn near to him. He looked past them trying to see if Tony and Ziva were her with Beth yet.

Abby took a seat at rectangular table on the right side of where Beth was going to sit and Gibbs sat down to the right of her. Jimmy and Breena walked in and said hello sitting across from Abby and Gibbs leaving three empty chairs.

Finally, Tony and Ziva walked in. McGee frowned, they were supposed to get together. Tony had said he was going to tell her. His mood brightened when Beth walked in.

She was wearing a strapless red dress that hugged her in all the right places, black stilletos and she had her hair curled. She was wearing eyeliner, silver eyeshadow, and a little macara.

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her looking at her teeth. She hated her smile but, he loved it. Her teeth ridges at the end, like a saltine cracker almost but, he loved them. She on the other hand hate them.

She walked up and hugged him. He took in the scent of her. All cocunut. He smiled. He had replaced almost all her lotion, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, everything with coconut.

She pecked him on the cheek before taking her seat next to Abby and across from Ziva. They ordered their drinks, she got diet coke not because, she thought she needed to lose weight but, because she didn't all the sugar in regular coke.

Tim looked across at Tony who nodded slightly. Tim smiled and glanced over at Ziva who gave him a warm smile. Abby had to bite her lip from squealing. He got up and slipped the ring box out of his pocket. The black velvet was soft on his skin.

He got down on one knee but, Beth wasn't looking at him. Abby nudged her and she looked down. Her breath hitched and she stopped breathing.

"Bethany Suzanne Campbell from the very first day I met you in the book store when you were wearing a blue tank top, jeans, your brown jansport bookbag, hair down and curled, and black flip-flops, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know how or when it happened but sometime, in between the late night drives, playing endless video games, and just spending time together I fell in love with you. You are the most beautiful woman on the planet. So will you do me the extrodinary honor and marry me?" McGee said pouring his heart out.

Bethany didn't answer and after about 30 seconds she drew in a breath and nodded. "Yes. Yes I will marry you." She said through the tears. He smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger. People around the restruant cheered and clapped. He stood up and kissed her.

A song filled the restruant and she smiled. It was She's Everything by: Brad Paisley. She had said once that when she got proposed to that she wanted to dance to that right after.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. "You remembered." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and said "I remember everything you said. Your my everything." She smiled and hugged him closer.

"Look at the engraving on the inside of the ring." He said with a smile. They stopped dancing and she took off the ring. She looked on the inside of the ring wher she saw "Your my Gillette." She laughed at slipped it back on and kissed him lightly.

When the song ended they made their way back to the table where the other three couples were engaged in a serious conversation. "There's the McLovebirds." Tony said with is signature smile. McGee just smiled and pulled her chair out for her. Beth smiled and sat down. And to think just 30 minute ago she was wondering if he was ever going to propose.

**A/N: Okay, I'll see you guys next week enjoy these last three chapters(: **


	7. Chapter 7

"You think they know we're together?" Tony asked flopping down on Ziva's couch. Ziva took a seat next to him and cuddled into his side and taking in the warmth of his body.

"I do not know but, I want to tell them. I mean Gibbs can not do anything on account of him being with Abby." Ziva explained to him with a small smile.

"Gibbs and Abby? Well, I'll be damned." Tony said laughing loudly. Ziva smiled and looked at him with love, desire and want in her eyes. "I love you Tony." She whispered.

"I love you to Sweet Cheeks." He said before leaning down and kissing her. She intensified the kiss and straddled him. His hand moved to the small of her back and played with the hem of her shirt. He picked her and her legs wrapped around his waist and she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. They finally reached the bed and he laid her down and made love to her.

Ziva walked out the next morning -Monday- in Tony's dress shirt and nothing else. Tony looked up from the frying pan that had eggs in it and smiled. He put the spatula down and put his arms around Ziva.

He kissed her next and said "Good Morning Beautiful." She smiled and then sniffed the air.

"Is something burning?" She asked making Tony release her and rush to the stove. "No eggs this morning?" She asked with a small smile. He tossed them out angrily and mumbled under his breathe.

"It is okay. We can get something on the way to work. I am going to shower and get dressed." She said kissing him,

He smiled and asked "Is that an open invite?" She smiled and walked off. He scooped her up and carried her to the shower taking the dress shirt she had on and throwing it on the ground. She wasn't going to need it.

* * *

"That was so sweet last night!" Abby gushed climbing into Gibbs old ford. He helped her up and buckled his self up and started the car and changed gears.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her. "Good morning." He said with a smile. He took in what she was wearing and smiling bigger. Ripped up jeans, his old NIS shirt, and her platform boots. "No skirt?" He asked backing out of the driveway.

"Nah, don't wanna "tempt" you as you call it." She said laughing. He laughed and pulled into the parking. Her apartment building was only 3 minutes away from the office.

"Do you think Jenny will be mad that we're together?" Abby asked biting her lower lip. Her looked at her his gaze softening and he kissed her forehead.

"She had no reason to be. She left me. Not the other way around." He said looking into her eyes. She nodded and opened the door. He got out and held the building door open for her. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her near.

The guards exchanged a look and smiled at the new couple. The finally got their happiness.

Across the town, McGee and Beth were enjoying breakfast at a diner she liked. "You start you new job today right?" McGee asked from his spot across from Beth.

She nodded but, didn't look up. She was staring at her engagement ring. "I'm engaged." She breathed out with a huge smile that could light up the whole town.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I mean I did ask you to be my wife." He said chuckling.

She glared at him before saying "Engaged. New job. I'm just a lucky girl." He shook his head and as if to say she wasn't. She raised her eyebrow.

"I'm the lucky one." He smiled. He finished off his plate and kissed her. "I gotta go." He said. She kissed him and he laid a twenty dollar bill, to pay for their food and leave a tip, down on the table.

When Beth followed the Director of NCIS down to the lab, she hadn't realized that in the same building Tim was working to. "Abby? Meet your new assistant." Director Shepard said walking into the lab. Abby whirled around to protest when she saw Beth.

"Abby?" Beth asked with a small smile. Abby attacked her with a bone crushing hug.

"You two know each other?" Jenny asked after they seperated.

Beth nodded and smiled. "I'm Tim's fiance. I could have sworn he said he worked at the Norfolk office." Beth said to the Director with a smile.

Jenny smiled. "Nice to finally meet you. I presume you know the team?" Jenny asked the girl. Beth smiled and nodded. Life couldn't get better.

Upstairs, Tony hit the speaker phone on the ringing phone and a female voice filled the bullpen. "Hey Tony. It's me Rose." The girl said. Tony grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hey Rose." Tony said. Ziva narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

Rose, now off speaker phone, said "Hey um, Gramma wants to know when your going to come visit."

Tony laughed and said "Soon. How about uh, Saturday?"

There was a scuffle and an older voice said "Anthony Demetrius DiNozzo Jr.! Why haven't you cam to visit?" Tony cringed.

"Sorry. I'm coming Saturday. I've just been caught up in work." Tony said. By now Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were watching him.

"Okay. I want to see that girl you were always talking about. Ziva! You better bring her!" His grandma told him.

"I will. Now I gotta go." Tony said. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"Alright. I love you." She said. He smiled and said "I love you to."

Ziva gasped almost inaudibly at that. Was Tony cheating on her? He had said it right in front of her. She got up and swiped at a tear. She walked slowly to the bathroom.

Gibbs, who had seen the tear, said "DiNozzo. Go to the women's bathroom." Tony, confused, stood up. He walked to the bathroom and found Ziva sitting in a corner crying, head in her hands.

Tony rushed over and crouched in front of her. "Honey what's wrong?" Tony asked softly. Ziva looked up with pure anger in her brown eyes.

"We're through." Ziva growled. Tony's breathe hitched and he swallowed hard.

"If that's what you want." He said holding back tears. Ziva dried her eyes.

"You don't even care?" Ziva asked standing up and looking Tony in the eye.

"I know what true love means. True love means that you care for another person's happiness more than your own. No matter how hard the choices you face may be. So if your happy without me then, I'll let you be happy." Tony said letting a few tears slip.

He walked out knowing he made the right choice, letting Ziva have what she wanted.

But, the right choice wasn't easy.

* * *

"Tell us what happened." Beth said to the crying Ziva. She told them about the phone conversation, the bathroom scene, and Tony's little speech, tears streaming down her face the whole time.

Abby and Beth exchanged looks before looking back to Ziva. "It'll get better. I promise." Beth said giving her a hug. Abby answered the lab phone and then said "Ziva, you guys got a lead." Ziva dried her eyes and walked out of the lab.

Abby's phone rang about 30 minutes later, with bad news.

Tony had taken three bullets to the chest. He had pushed Ziva out of the way. It didn't look good.

The happiness was ruined.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! Song that helped me with this: For you By: Keith Urban**

****Ziva was pacing the hospital waiting room floor, tears rolling down her face.

"Ziva, he's going to be fine. Calm down." Gibbs said in a calming voice. Ziva whirled around and looked him dead in the eye with sadness.

"You can't promise that! My last words to him were 'We're through.' His last words to me were 'I'm sorry. I love you." How am I supposed to live with myself if we were to...if he were to die? He took 3 bullets for ME! Someone who just broke his heart! So don't tell me to CALM DOWN!" Ziva yelled at Gibbs her voice cracking every now and then. She sat down and just cried into his shoulder.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" A doctor said breaking the silence an hour and a half later.

Abby jumped up at the same time as Ziva and rushed over to the doctor and looked at him expectantly.

"We were able to get the bullets out. However , has fallen into a coma. It may be days, weeks, or maybe months before he wakes up." The doctor explained.

Gibbs, who was standing behind Ziva, caught her when she collapsed.

* * *

It had been a month. A month without Tony. Sure, she saw him every day but, he couldn't talk to her. 'Stupid Comas' She thought.

She had lost 10 pounds. Bags were under her eyes all the time now. She didn't know if she could take this much longer.

"Hello Tony. I uh, I can not do this much longer darling. I need you to wake up. I need you to fill my life with laughter and love. I miss you so much. I do not want my last words to you to be 'We're through.' I want them to be 'I love you.' Because, I do. So very much. I am tired of being alone. Of sleeping alone. Of not eating. But, I can not do this without you. It has been a month love. Please open those beautiful green eyes. Smile that trademark DiNozzo grin. Please Tony. We need you. I need you." Ziva said with tears. She waited a moment before getting up. She kissed his forehead and walked out.

She couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

"It's been a month." Abby whispered. Gibbs pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

His phone rang and answered with a gruff "Gibbs."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I'm calling to inform you that Agent DiNozzo is awake." A female nurse told him. He thanked her and snapped the phone shut. He grabbed the keys and the couple left to tell Ziva.

He drove to Tony's apartment and knocked on the door. When he got no answer he picked the lock. He found he clutching Tony's picture and crying in his bed. She was wearing his OSU sweats and his NCIS shirt.

"Gibbs. I cannot do this anymore. I am going to resign. Move to a different apartment. I cannot live in his apartment where his smell lingers. I cannot go to NCIS where his desk is empty. And if, he ever wakes up, you will know how to reach me." Ziva said looking at her boss.

"Ziver. He's awake. I just got the call." Gibbs said softly. Ziva jumped and ran out into the parking lot. She drove recklessly to the hospital and got there in 10 minutes. Which is in record time being that his apartment is 30 minutes away from the hospital.

She burst into his room to find him eating red jellow. Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Tony?" She asked softly. He looked up and smiled at the sight of her in his clothes.

Abby and Gibbs walked in then and Abby crushed him with a hug. "Tony! It's been a month! We were so worried!" Abby exclaimed.

The doctor came in and smiled. "Well since your family is here, I'm going to ask a few simple questions." The doctor explained to Tony, who nodded.

The doctor pointed to Gibbs and asked "Who is he?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My boss." Tony said with a smile. Abby found Gibbs' hand and gave it a small squeeze. The doctor nodded and then pointed to Abby and asked the same thing.

"Abby. She's like my sister." Tony said with a smile. Abby beamed and Gibbs gave her hand a small squeeze back. The doctor then pointed to the shell shocked Ziva.

"Ziva. The light of my life. She brightens my day just by walking into the room. All the other girls are not even half as beautiful as she is. She has a secret addiction to bacon she thinks I don't know about but, I do. She's a cuddler. She doesn't like it when I tell people she's a cuddler. She's my best friend. My partner. The love of my life. And I truely am sorry for what ever it is I did." Tony said pouring his heart out.

Gibbs, Abby, and the doctor excused their selves to give the broken couple some time to their selves. "Tony, I am...so sorry." Ziva said in a teary voice.

"Zi, What did I do?" Tony asked sighing and throwing his hands up in the air.

"I...I heard you tell that Rose woman you loved her. I-I thought you were cheating on me. Until she called your apartment and I found out she was your cousin." Ziva said her tears slowing.

"Honey, I would never, ever, _ever_ cheat on you." Tony told her. Then he noticed the weight loss and the bags under her eyes. "Why haven't you been eating? Or sleeping?" He questioned. Ziva sat in the chair beside his bed and hesitated before taking his hand.

"I was worried about you. How could I sleep or eat?" Ziva asked squeezing his hand. Tony patted the space beside him before scooting over. She climbed in and snuggled into his side.

"Told you. Cuddler." Tony said with a huge smile and pulling her closer.

Ziva laughed but, looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up." She admitted.

"I'll always come back. Your my forever." Tony said before kissing her.

* * *

McGee knocked on Beth's apartment door and she opened it. Her lips crashed onto his and she pulled him inside. "Well hello to you." He said kissing her neck.

"Take me to bed." She whispered. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure." She whispered. He kissed her again and picked her up.

About 2 hours later, McGee and Beth walked into Tony's hospital room. "Hey Probie!" Tony said with a huge smile. McGee noted that he had his hand intertwined with Ziva.

"Hey Tony." McGee said with a huge smile on his face.

"Miss Me?" Tony asked with a teasing grin on his face. He saw Ziva squeeze Tony's hand and he, McGee, pulled Beth closer.

"Yeah Tony. I actually did miss you." McGee said with a half smile. Soon, the room was filled with smiling faces and laughter.

**A/N: Okay, wow. Alot happened in this chapter. Tony fell into a coma for a month, he woke up, Ziva and him made up, Beth and McGee made love for the first time. And McGee and Tony shared some emotional lines(: Next chapter is kind of Beth centric, sorry about that I just feel like we need to look into her past some. Let me know what you think(: **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter(: song that inspired this: One thing by- One Direction...sorry, they're addicting(: **

2 Weeks later:

"Welcome back Agent DiNozzo. You've been missed." Director Shepard said shaking Tony's hand.

"I don't really feel like I missed a lot. I mean I know it's been a month but, uh, can't say it's been month to me." Tony said laughing. Ziva squeezed his hand and he lifted her's and kissed it making her smile.

"Something you would like to share Agent DiNozzo? How about you Agent David?" Jenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh...well we um..." Tony stuttered not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"We are in a more...personal relationship." Ziva said.

Jenny's lips curled into a grin before walking away. She shot a glance at Gibbs who was entangled with Abby and lost in her eyes. Her heart had a pang of jealousy but, she pushed it away. She had left him not the other way around.

"Jenny looked mad." Abby said chewing on her lower lip.

Gibbs shot a glance up to the Director's office. "Abs, I love you. Not her. Not that Megan Fox girl. _You._ Nothing is going to change that." Gibbs said before his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He answered. After a minute, he snapped the phone shut and yelled "Gear up!" The agents grabbed their bag and headed towards the elevator.

"Ziva, you drive." Gibbs said throwing her the keys.

Tony stopped laughing and his face paled as he said "I'm dead." He shot a scared glance McGee's way.

"We're dead." McGee agreed as he stepped onto the elevator with Tony.

* * *

"Lance Corporal Joseph Shinault. Married to a Kayla, maiden name Smith. 2 Kids." Tony said.

McGee's head snapped up. "Joseph Shinault?" He asked with a worried look.

Tony nodded with a confused look on his face. "I gotta call Beth. He was like a brother to her. He has been since she was eleven. Oh God, he was going to walk her down the aisle." McGee said looking at the dead marine.

Beth and Abby were chatting about wedding dresses when the lab phone rang. "NCIS Forensic Assistant Bethany Campbell." Beth answered with a smile.

"Beth it's me McGee. I uh, don't know how to tell you this so, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Your brother Shinault is the dead marine at the crime scene." McGee told her.

She dropped the phone and slid to the ground. Who would kill him? Beth picked up the phone and told McGee "Find the person who did this And when you do, I want to talk to them."

"Okay, I'll tell Gibbs. I love you." McGee said through the phone.

"I love you to." She said. McGee snapped the phone shut and walked over to the team. McGee told Gibbs what Beth said and he nodded in agreement.

**A/N: So so so sorry it's so short): I'm dead tired. I was up all night at the hospital with my sister, who fell on our sidewalk and now has 5 stitches on her face and staples in her head. I was able to write this while in the waiting room. Let me know what you think(: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Not going into a rant right here, I'll do that at the end. Song: Over you by: Miranda Lambert **

****"They used a .45 caliber. Close range shot." Abby said sipping her Caf-Pow!. "The fingerprints are running now." Abby said and right then the computer dinged and she smiled.

"The prints belong to Ashley Sidelinker." Abby said bringing up her picture.

Tony spoke up then. "I talked to her mom! Since Beth said she was like an enemy to Shinault. She was engaged once before she was to Shinault and twice after. She works at the Subway on Lindenbrooke Ave. She's on shift now. But, we gotta hurry because, she's getting off in about 20 minutes." Tony told Gibbs.

"That Bitch." Beth growled. Gibbs smirked before walking out with Tony, Ziva, and McGee.

"Be Careful!" Abby called after him. "Always are!" Gibbs called just as the elevator doors closed.

When they reached the Subway, Ashley was unlocking her car. "Ashley Sidelinker! Federal Agents! We have a warrant for your arrest!" Gibbs called. Ashley looked up and then started running. Ziva took after her and tackled her to the ground.

"You messed with family. That does not settle well with me." Ziva hissed putting the handcuffs on her.

That night after Ashley was arrested, Beth looked at McGee with teary eyes. McGee pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest over the loss of her brother.

"He was my best friend." Beth said between sobs. He rubbed her back gently.

"And he always will be. Just like he'll always be there to talk. I still talk to Kate." McGee said softly.

"You do?" She asked pulling away and sniffling.

"Yeah, I do. When I first realized I loved you, I got so afraid I went to her grave and talked to her." McGee explained to her. She kissed his lips and headed to the bathroom for a long hot bubble bath.

"Take care of him Kate." He whispered to the wind.

**A/N: Sorry, it's so short. I'll have another one up tomorrow. So, my mom, my brother, and my brother's wife have been having the god awfullest fights. So, my brother thought it would be nice to not even let me know that he made it back from Afghanistan safely yesterday. That's why I didn't update yesterday. As for the other days: I had open house, my cat has been having multiple expensive surgeries on his knees, my best friend is leaving to California for Afghanistan training and he has been home (he's leaving in January), my sister's open house (btw: open house for school not like my house haha), getting my school supplies, and I starts high school on Monday. Sorry for my big rant I just thought I would explain why I haven't been updating. If you didn't want to read this, sorry. Please review like you have been(: You guys don't know how big of a smile you put on my face just by saying you love my story(: So please continue to R&R(: **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SO SO SO SO sorry for the delay! Read the last A/N(: Song: Then by Brad Paisley!:D **

A postive sign. A little pink plus. She slid down, her back against the tub. She lifted her shirt and splayed her hands over her stomach. There was life growing inside of her. "Hey there baby. It it your mommy. I do not know what I am going to tell you Daddy. Hopefully he will accept you. I may tell him when he comes over tonight. I love you already little one" Ziva said rubbing her stomach.

There was a knock at the door and she jumped. It was 5 pm which meant Tony was here. She got butterflies. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Tony, pizza's in his hands. "Tony I am Pregnant." She blurted out. Tony dropped the pizzas.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" Tony asked with his mouth agape She nodded and bit her lip. He took her in his arms and kissed her with happiness. "I'm gonna be a Dad!" He yelled into the quiet apartment building. "I gotta tell Gibbs!" Tony said dragging her after him.

When they reached Gibbs' house, Tony jumped out and yelled "I'm gonna be a Dad! Me, Anthony DiNozzo, a DAD!" Ziva laughed and shooke her head at Gibbs and Abby who had walked out with confused expressions. "Boss! I'm gonna be a Dad!" Tony said with a huge smile. Abby squealed and attacked him with a hug.

"Congrats Ziver." Gibbs said hugging Ziva tightly.

"Oh my God." Tony said, his face paling. Everyone looked at him with puzzling expressions. "I'm gonna be a Dad." Tony said with a scared look on his face.

* * *

"I want to go to the park." Abby said the next morning after her shower.

Gibbs looked up from the paper and said "Well, we'll go to the park." Abby smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster. After it was done she placed it on a plate and grabbed the butter before sitting at the table. "Orange Juice?" Gibbs asked opening the fridge and grabbing the carton.

"Yes Please." Abby said with a big smile and he poured her her some. "We have the whole domestic thing going on. I like it." She said finishing her bagel.

"Yeah? Well, you know what they say about domestic people right?" He asked kissing her neck. "No what?" Abby asked her breathe hot on his lips. "They make love in the morning." Gibbs whispered before picking her up.

"You just made domestic sound a whole lot better."

**A/N: Again, sorry for it being so short and the delay. There's another part to this chapter but, it's pointless. It's just McGee and Beth lovey dovey stuff and it's pointless. If you want me to put it up, let me know and I will. I started high school and so far everythings good, the teachers are nice...I guess lol. Next chapter is VERY VERY VERY sad and angst for Tony): Oh and like 26/25 days till NCIS SERIES PREMIERE..and my birthday:D Yes, they're on the same day WHOOP WHOOP:D So, let me know what you think(: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, first off I am SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner really trully sorry! Song that inspried this: I'd come for you by: Nickelback **

"Zi, we need to talk." Tony said from across the candlelit table. Ziva looked puzzled but, said "Okay...?" Tony took a deep breathe before starting his story.

"About 15 years ago, I was with a girl. She was wonderful. I thought I loved her. One day, she came to me and said 'I'm pregnant.' I got real excited, I mean I was gonna be a Dad! I went out and I bought a diamond. I was gonna marry her Zi. Before I had time to, she told me she got an abortion. I left. What woman in her right mind would do that to an innocent child? Anyway, when we thought you had supposubly "Died" I got a call. It was her. She never got an abortion. It was a little girl. She developed brain cancer at the age of 2. She fought for two years before she uh, she left the world. I really beat myself up over it Zi. I felt like I had failed another person. I mean I lost Kate, Paula, Jenny, and I thought I had lost you. I had a daughter and I never got to meet her." Tony explained leaving Ziva with tears in her eyes.

"What...what was her name? Your little girl, I mean." Ziva said. Tony cleared his throat and said "Hailee Marie." She smiled and said "It was a beautiful name. Have you went to...her grave yet?"

Tony shook his head and said "I was hoping you would go with me." The spagetti came then and Tony took the velvet box out of his pocket and hid it up under the table. "Of course darling. I love you." Ziva said smiling. Tony took the ring out of the box and brought it up to the table. His hands shaking badly.

"Ziva will you-" And he dropped the ring. In the spagetti.

Ziva picked up, cleaned it off and slid it on her finger. "Yes Tony. I will marry you."

* * *

"Why won't you tell your Dad that we're engaged?!" Abby screamed from across the living room.

"I don't want to! Can't you respect my decision for once!" Gibbs yelled back.

"Respect your decision?! I respect you decisions EVERY DAMN DAY AT WORK!" Abby screamed at him.

"I didn't tell you work there!" Gibbs yelled.

"Fine! I'll just transfer to the La office!" Abby screamed, tears rolling down her face. She slipped the ring off her finger that Gibbs had put on there while Tony was in a coma. She flung it on his chest and it bounced off and hit the ground like a teardrop.

The next morning, Abby matched straight into Director Shepards office. She was leaving D.C. and she didn't care who tried to stop her. There was only one person who could and he was to stubborn to do it.

**A/N: Cried at Tony's speech): And to the reviewer who asked for some Ziva angst, it seems great minds think alike because I had that little plot in the back of my head(: Just to warn ya, when that part does come, there may be a little Jason Mraz sung by Tony:D So, GABBY!D: Let me know what you think is gonna happen, although I already know(; Anyway, high school's...just bleh. I'm sore from running in JROTC (look it up if you don't know what it means) Just, bleh haha. 19 DAYS till NCIS! If you havent seen the teaser I suggest you go see it here's the link: watch?v=NNuvIJigIN0 GO WATCH IT!:D Gibbs' last line made me cry... Its not about Ships and bombs anymore, he hurt my family3 AND DID YOU SEE THE TIVA SCENE AHH! and Abby's little wave to Gibbs...bawled like a baby! AND WHERE'S MCGEE? 19 days...HURRY UP! not only for NCIS but, I'm getting new sweatpants and beanies for my birthday haha(: **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Read last author's note(: Song that inspired this: If you see her/him by: Reba McEntire and Brooks and Dunn(: **

****Gibbs looked up at the Director's door. He had saw Abby go in there ten minutes ago. She came strutting out with a folder in her hand and he winced from the pain in his heart.

"Uh, guys. I'm uh, I'm leaving DC. I got transferred to the LA office." Abby said making Tony spring up in his seat. Tony looked at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Boss! Your not gonna make Director Shepard just transfer Abby are you?" Tony asked him. Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony. He didn't want the one girl he allowed himself to love after Jenny to go but, it was her choice.

"I can't change Abby's choices." Gibbs told the three surprised agents. They all looked at Abby. Was it really her choice? Or was it made for her by somebody else's choices?

"Tony. Your like the older brother I never had. You were always there for me when I needed a laugh. I'll call you everyday and send you pictures of random things still. Ziva. Oh Ziva. I despised you when you came. When I finally realized you weren't taking Kate's place we all thought you were dead. Your are my true best friend slash sister sort of thing." Abby said making Ziva wince at the word dead and Tony wince at the Kate's name.

McGee was looking at Abby. "McGee, your my best friend. You always will be. Don't let Tony pick on you to much." She said. McGee smiled a little. She turned to Gibbs. Honestly, he wasn't expecting anything.

"Gibbs. I'll have Beth run that test you needed. I'll see you when Ziva has her baby. Good Bye." Abby said before turning on her heel and walking out of the bullpen. And Gibbs' arms.

*1 month later*

Gibbs sat down at his desk with a sigh. Ziva looked up, being the only one there. "Gibbs?" She said getting his attention. "Go to her." She told him.

"I wish I could." He said rubbing his hands over his face. Ziva smiled slightly. "You can. Go buy a plane ticket. Go on. Get her back." She said.

He smiled and said "Don't get married without me alright?" He said pointing at the engagement ring. She smiled and said "You still have a month to go."

* * *

He walked into the Los Angelas NCIS building and saw Callen walking towards him with a smirk and a coffee in hand. "Upstairs." He said walking past him.

Gibbs looked up to the room that held his world. He took the stairs one at a time. He got to the doorway and saw Abby staring at her laptop screen. Her background was a picture of him and her laughing together.

"I miss that." He said swallowing the fear. She whirled around. "I miss us. I miss you. I miss your singing in the shower. I miss home cooked meals. I miss the way you bite your lip just before I kiss you. I miss everything." He said.

"Me to." She croaked out. He walked towards her and said "I told my Dad. Even though you left." She nodded and stood up. He looked into her tear filled eyes.

"I'm here. When you want to come back." He said making her look down at the ground. She fixated on a spot and said "I'm ready now." He lifted her chin up and said "Good." And with that he crashed his lips onto hers.

**A/N: I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry about not updating sooner. No joke, I have been so busy with school, jrotc, and other stuff I have literally forgot all about myself. So, therefore I am setting myself up on a schedule. I now vow to update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:D The only thing is, I can't update this Friday sooo, I'm going to update on Saturday(: Oh and just a friendly reminder 6 days till NCIS:D :D :D :D :D :D **

**BYE YOU WONDERFUL PEEPZ(: **


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry guys this is not an update.

I'm not a professional. I don't write for a living. Some of you may. I don't. I can take criticism. I will try to fix my grammar issues. Sorry. And for the person who reviewed and said something along the lines of 'I'm reviewing yours why can't you review mine?' I have not been on this site in a long time. The only reason I updated was because, I knew some people actually read this and are waiting for an update. So I updated. But, if you have the nerve to review something like that at least have the courage to put who you are.

Have a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Read Authors Note. **

"Tony? What do you think of the name Willow Michelle?" Ziva asked while drying a dish. He looked up from washing the plate and smiled. "I love that." He said and she smiled and bit her lip. "Now, , what do you think of the name Ryan Allan?" He asked staring into her eyes lovingly. Her eyes filled with happiness. "I love it." She said with a huge smile.

"Then it's settles. Willow Michelle if it's a girl and Ryan Allen if it's a boy." Tony said handing her the last plate which she quickly rinsed, dried, and put up. "Come on. We're going to be late for work." Tony said picking his suit jacket up and his keys. Ziva grabbed her coat and scarf before following him.

Gibbs heard them as soon as the elevator opened. "All I'm saying is I don't think they need a new Bo-Boss! Your back!" Tony said seeing Gibbs drinking his coffee and clicking something on his computer. "And your...married?" Tony said eying Gibbs' gold band. Gibbs smiled and said "I knew I hired you for a reason."

"Boss! Beth she and I and we and accident and lab and-" McGee started but, Gibbs cut him off. "Tim. Slow down. Take a deep breathe." McGee did as he was told and Gibbs said "Speak." McGee swallowed and said "Beth spilled Caf-Pow! on Bert and Abby's having a tantrum." Everyone's eyes widened and they rushed downstairs.

Abby was screaming at Beth who was looking at her and McGee saw the tears filling up in her tears. Beth had never liked been yelling at. Ever. She always got really upset and started shake. He crossed the room and ignored Abby and brought Beth into a tight hug. She clung to his shirt and sobbed. He heard Abby stop yelling and sigh.

"Abs?" Gibbs asked. She looked to Gibbs quickly and Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I- I don't know. I just, I'm stressed I guess." She said biting her lip. "I'm sorry Beth." She said wiping a tear from her own eye.

Who knew 'stressed' could mean so much.

**Long time no see. I know you all are probably wondering where I've been. Well, I've been in therapy for my cutting. I was being bullied and have been for a year. The bully moved and I found that I couldn't stop cutting so, I told my mom about it and I started therapy. I'm okay now, I own no blades and I haven't cut in two months and I don't plan to anytime soon. I'll be updating more now. How'd you guys like the New NCIS? I personally loved it and all the Tiva! **


End file.
